1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved lightweight snowshoe.
2. Prior Art Relating the Disclosure
Conventional snowshoes utilize frame members made of wood and/or metal, the wood frames generally square, and the metal frames having a tubular cross-section. The webbing which criss-crosses the snowshoe between the frame members is wrapped around the outer surface of the frame members, at least over a portion thereof, to provide a greater amount of traction when walking up or down inclined terrain or traversing sloping terrain. The webbing along the wrapped portion is quickly worn and has to be replaced at frequent intervals. Conventional snowshoes have no means for gripping the snow when traversing sloping terrain; thus side slippage is a problem.
Designers and manufacturers of snowshoes have not recognized that the frame of snowshoes are loaded laterally of their longitudinal axis by application of the load through the webbing connecting the spaced frame members. Failing to recognize this, they have not designed snowshoes to use such loading to advantage in providing greater traction.